Reunion
by Jenn11
Summary: Post- Bourne Ultimatum. Nicki and Jason are reunited, after he gets some of his memories back.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Reunion

Author: Jenn

Rating: K (for now)

Summary: Post- Bourne Ultimatum. Nicki and Jason are reunited, after he gets some of his memories back.

Nicky sat at one of the outdoor tables of the coffee shop on the boardwalk, watching the people on the beach.

It had been almost a month since Jason had put Nicky on the train and sent her away. She knew he'd done it to protect them both. She would have slowed him down, and he'd have brought more attention to her. The CIA wanted to find her, but they were putting a lot more agents on the task of finding him.

She knew they'd never find him and, thanks to him, they wouldn't find her either.

Her mind drifted back three weeks. A couple days after she'd left him. She'd made her way back to Paris. To a bank that, as far as the CIA knew, neither she nor Jason had used. The safe deposit box was heavy in her hands until she set it on the table. Opening it, she couldn't help the wistful smile on her lips.

A large amount of cash and a clean identity were in the box. She and Jason had set it up when they were… friends, was the only word her mind supplied, though she knew that was far too simple a description of their relationship.

"Nicole O'Rourke," she whispered aloud. A name she'd let Jason choose for her. She was now Nicole O'Rourke. Nicolette Parsons was dead. She'd worried about leaving her first name so close to the truth, but he'd assured her the name Nicole was common enough it couldn't be used to track her. She had a feeling he'd known how much she'd want, need, something familiar.

She put the contents of the box into the over-the-shoulder bag she carried. Closing the box, she stood and left the room. Outside she hailed a taxi.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"The airport."

Suddenly a shadow fell over he shoulder, and she startled back to the present moment.

"Relax. It's me," said a familiar voice.

The surprising gentleness in his tone allowed her to relax a little. It told her he was here to talk, not threaten her yet again. "Jason… Or, should I say David?"

"Jason," he replied, taking a seat. For better or worse David Webb was dead. Too much had happened to Jason Bourne to ever let him truly go back to being David Webb. Besides, if he was right, Nicky cared a great deal about Jason. She'd never known David. He'd decided to take the good parts of David and make them part of Jason.

"Why are you here?" She asked, genuinely curious. She'd hoped to see him again, but hadn't dared let herself expect it.

"I needed to see you. You said it was hard for you, with me. What did you mean? What was our relationship?" He asked, curiosity coloring his tone.

"I suppose the most accurate term would be 'friends with benefits'. We cared about each other, more than was wise given our jobs, but we weren't in love. We needed each other. Helped each other."

"So we… slept together?" He asked, needing to confirm the snatches of memories that had returned.

"Yes. In both meanings of the phrase. You had nightmares, but when we slept together you were able to sleep through the night. I would wake up a few times during the night, just to make sure everything was still quiet and safe. With you, I felt safe enough to let myself fall deeply asleep. And even the… being together. It was comfort, not romance. We were both starved for human contact. Simply human touch. We provided that for each other." She paused for a heartbeat, and when she continued, her voice was soft, and her eyes vulnerable. "I guess you could say we were each other's pain killer… and I was an addict."

"I have some of my memories back… I think… I think I was an addict too," he admitted in a soft voice. He hadn't missed the vulnerability in her eyes. "Did we spend a Valentines Day together?"

Nicky's face softened as she remembered that evening. "Yes. It was our first time together. You had your usual check in that day. I was lonely, and wanted to go home. Wanted Valentines Day to be over. You noticed I was… not myself, and asked if I was okay. None of the other agents had ever asked me that. I was too spent to lie, and told you the truth. You suggested we get dinner. After that, we ended up at my place. What do you remember?"

"Peace. Comfort. Warmth. How soft you felt. Your taste. I know we talked, but I can't remember about what."

Nicky gave a gentle smile. "I don't remember details of our conversations either. Just that we had those conversations. What we talked about didn't really matter. Just that we talked. It was always that way with us."

Jason thought for a moment and nodded in acceptance.

"What else do you remember?" Nicky asked, curious as to how much of his memory had returned.

"I think it was a Christmas morning. You'd made French Toast. There was a decorated tree. Your apartment?"

"Yes," she confirmed, also remembering that morning. It was one of her fondest memories of them.

"I gave you… a necklace?"

She pulled the necklace she wore out from under her shirt. A small rose quartz angel hung from the thin silver chin. "You said that in my job I'd need a guardian angel, and…" her voice broke, and she fell silent.

"…and I might not always be around," he finished.

She blinked away the tears that had formed in her eyes. Neither of them had imagined how prophetic his words would be. "I always wore it under my shirt so no one could see it and ask who'd given it to me," she mused aloud.

"Smart."

'And to keep it even closer to my heart,' she silently added. As she'd told Jason, they hadn't been in love - but she had loved him. And she'd always wondered if they'd have actually fallen in love if things had been different.

"You gave me a new shirt?" Jason asked, wanting her to confirm it. "Blue?"

"Yes," she answered with a nod. It had been a deep, rich blue, and made his eyes look even more amazing than they usually did. She decided it was time to change the subject. "Where are you staying?"

"I don't know yet. I came to see you first," he explained. In truth, once he was in San Diego he hadn't been able to think of anything other than finding her and seeing her. He was lucky he'd gotten a few hours of sleep on the overnight flight.

"You can stay with me if you want," she offered.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said.

She heard the reluctance in his voice. "Why not?"

"I… Marie and I rushed things. I don't want to do that again. I'm not ready to do that again," he admitted. "And I'm not sure you are either," he added, in a soft voice.

As much as she wanted to deny it, he had a point. Her life had been so crazy for the last few years she was still reeling from it. And their relationship had undergone a lot of changes and stress. It would be smarter to take some time, rather than rush into anything.

"Okay. But there is another empty apartment in the building. Unless you think that's still too close…"

"No. I like that idea," he said. Living in the same building meant he could be close and keep a watch out for her. Protect her. It seemed the perfect solution. They would be close, but not living together. They'd be able to see each other every day and get used to each other, but each have their own place to retreat to if they needed space.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks for the kind reviews. Hope you like this chapter…

Chapter 2

The next day they were out shopping. Jason had talked to the manager and rented the empty apartment across from Nicky. Then he'd checked into a hotel until he could buy some furniture.

"What do you think?" He asked Nicky as they looked at a dark brown leather recliner.

"No, Jason. I'm happy to come with you, but you make the decisions. Your place in Paris was furnished by Treadstone. This is your chance to discover what you like and want in your home."

"You really think this is important, don't you?"

"Yes. I think you may learn a few things about yourself. At least what you like and don't like. What your idea of a home looks like," she replied, giving him a soft smile.

Jason was so used to acting on instinct that he'd leaned in and kissed her before he'd even processed the thought.

Hearing the approaching footsteps of a sales men, they quickly ended the kiss. "I'll take this recliner," Jason said, still looking at Nicky.

Nicky hopes were realized at the next store. A bed caught his attention, and he froze, staring at it.

"Jason?"

"This bed… My parents bed looked just like this," he explained. "I'd forgotten. I'd sit with Mom on the bed and she'd read to me. I loved Dr. Seuss. She also read me the Chronicles of Narnia series. They were her favorite from when she was younger."

Nicky smiled, happy for him to have gotten back some good childhood memories. "You should get it," she suggested.

He just nodded.

That evening they were sitting in Nicky's apartment talking when someone knocked on the door.

"Nicky! It's Em!"

"One second," Nicky called. "A friend," she whispered to Jason, as she walked to the door, since she'd noticed him tense up when he heard the knock. Stepping aside, she let Emily enter.

Jason instantly sized her up. Red hair, natural not dyed, hazel eyes. In her early 30s. 5'7", with a toned body. A dancer Jason guessed from her fluid and graceful movements.

"How ar.." Emily fell silent as she saw Jason.

"Em, this is Jason," Nicky began the introduction. "It's okay. He's the one I told you about. The friend who helped me get away from Cameron."

Looking over Jason Emily wondered if 'friends' was all he and Nicky were. No wonder Cameron had been so jealous if this is who Nicky had hung out with, she thought.

Nicky quickly turned to Jason. "I told her about Cameron. How abusive he was, and why you had to help me get away from him. Em has been great. She had an abusive boyfriend in college, so she understands. She knows I have to keep a low profile so he can't find me."

Jason smiled at her. She'd done a perfect job of keeping her cover, and letting him know what it was so he could play along. He liked her backstory of an abusive ex. It explained her need to keep a low profile and would even encourage others to help her do so. They'd want to help protect her, even if they didn't know the truth of what they were protecting her from.

"I had to transfer colleges to get away from mine," Emily said. "Emily Nash. Nice to meet you." She extended a hand as Jason stepped closer.

"Nice to meet you, Emily. Jason Anderson," he replied as they shook hands.

"Nicky does some off the books translation for me."

"Emily works in the foreign language department at San Diego State University," Nicky filled in. She didn't really need the money, but working on the translating helped keep her mind busy, and occupied her time. It was dangerous using her language skills, since the CIA knew about them, but since Emily was keeping everything off the records she figured she was safe.

They sat and talked for a while, all three enjoying the evening.

The next day they went shopping again. This time for Jason's kitchen. "I think I liked cooking," Jason commented as they put the things they'd bought away in his kitchen.

"You did. And you were very good at it. The meals you cooked for us were amazing. Your old place was furnished by Treadstone, but you added a lot of things in the kitchen. I think you felt safe doing that since none of the items were personal, and you could easily leave them behind and replace them all later if you needed to," Nicky explained.

"That makes sense," Jason agreed. "Once I get settled I'll have to cook you dinner… to thank you for helping me with all this shopping."

"I'm definitely not going to turn down one of your dinners, but you don't need to thank me. I'm a woman… I enjoy shopping," she said, grinning.

"I've learned that I don't," he said in a wry tone. "But I do enjoy time with you," he added in a softer tone.

"And I'm enjoying getting to spend time with you again," Nicky replied.

Regret and guilt flashed through Jason's eyes, almost too fast for Nicky to see. She put her hand on his cheek. "Jason. Those times… Paris and Berlin… It wasn't you. I don't blame you. You didn't know me. Didn't remember me, or what we are to each other. You don't need to feel guilty."

"Why aren't you scared of me? After what I've done to you…" He shook his head slightly and her hand fell back to her side.

"You saved me in Tangier. I know you wouldn't hurt me. I'm not scared of you. If anything, I'm grateful. In the safe house or the subway you could have killed me. The smart thing would have been to kill me… But you didn't. Maybe…"

"Maybe at some unconscious level I did remember you. Both times I was so close, but I couldn't pull the trigger… But I still hurt you…"

"I told you – it wasn't you. Please let it go. I have. I feel safe with you. Just like I did back in Paris… Before…"

"Yeah. Before…" Before the Wombosi mission. Before his world had fallen out from underneath him. Before Marie… He pushed the thought away. He couldn't change the past. All he could do was try to build a future. And be very glad Nicky was willing to be a part of that future.

"Emily is coming over for dinner. Why don't we go to my place and you can cook for us?"

"I'll cook dinner if you'll bake those brownies I love."

"You remember?"

Jason blinked. It hadn't been an actual memory, just a craving. His mind went back to the past.

"How about some of your brownies before I leave tomorrow?" Jason requested.

"Nope. You come back safe and I'll make you all the brownies you want."

"Bribery?" He asked with raised eyebrows and amusement lurking in his eyes.

"Yes," she answered in an unrepentant tone. "You want brownies and I want you to come back safely. You give me what I want, and I'll give you what you want."

"I want more than brownies," he said. Before she could react he'd moved forward and pulled her close so that she rested against his body. Her soft curves felt so perfect, and desire shot through him. From her rapid heartbeat and shallow breathing he knew she felt the same. He easily lifted her and her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her to his bedroom.

Nicky's voice pulled him back to the present. "I always made them for you when I knew you were back from a mission."

"You bribed me with them," he corrected. His mouth was serious but a smile lit his eyes.

"I was hoping you wouldn't remember that part," she replied.

"That isn't the only thing I remember," he said, before capturing her lips in a kiss.

A knock on the door caused them to break apart.

Jason instinctively moved to put his body between Nicky and the door. "Stay back," he said in a quiet voice as he went to the door. He was worried because he wasn't expecting anyone. Looking out the viewing hole in the door he relaxed.

"Hi, Emily," he greeted as he opened the door.

"Hi. Nicky wasn't at her place…"

"Yeah, I'm here. Helping Jason set up his kitchen. He'll be cooking dinner for us tonight. You're in for a treat… Unless you're here to cancel?"

"Nope. Here to make sure we're still on. 6 O'Clock?"

"Yeah."

Emily looked over at Jason. "So what are you cooking us?"

"Any requests?"

"No. Whatever you want to make."

Jason cooked a stir fry. As he cooked more memories returned. Memories of cooking in his Paris apartment. Memories of cooking in what he assumed to be Nicky's apartment. Memories of his mother teaching him to cook.

Nicky was pleased as Jason told her of his memories. It felt right to be doing this again. Her baking his favorite brownies as he cooked dinner for them. And this time was even better because they had a friend coming over. They didn't have to worry about hiding their time together from the CIA.

Dinner was a relaxed an enjoyable affair. Jason kept as close to the truth as he could, telling Emily he'd been in the military.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the kind reviews. I know it's been a while since the last update. Sorry. Hope this chapter is worth the wait.

Chapter 3

"So how long do you think we can stay here?" Nicky asked the next afternoon as they drove back to the apartments after he'd checked out of the hotel. His apartment was now ready to live in.

"I think we should stay for a while. Settle in," he answered.

Her eyes widened in shock. "What? Really?"

"Every bit of my training says to get out of here. To move on. But that training was done by the CIA. It's what they expect me to do. They're going to be looking for a moving target."

Understanding lit Nicky's eyes. "So if you stay still they just might overlook look you… and me."

Jason nodded. "They'll never imagine either of us will feel safe settling down this soon. Or that we'd choose to stay in the US itself, rather than overseas."

"Hide in plain sight," she noted, smiling. She was glad they would be able to stay a while. It was a beautiful city, she loved the warmth and the beach. And she had a good friendship with Emily. "I still can't believe you want to agreed to us going dancing at the club with Em and her boyfriend tonight."

"As David I loved music, and I went to clubs a lot when I was in the military… before Treadstone. Now my memories are back, so is my love of music, and dancing," Jason explained.

"I'm glad," she said, reaching our and putting her hand on his arm. "It's nice to start getting to know about your past."

"I'm still trying to get used to making David a part of Jason. Figuring out how the two go together," he admitted.

"I know. It'll take time, but you can do it. And I'll be here to help as much as I can. Try to be patient with yourself."

That night Nicky wasn't surprised to see that Jason was a very good dancer. Every slow song found her in Jason's arms, and she loved it. It felt so right being close to him again. And being able to be together out in public was a wonderful change from their previous time together. It was also good to see that he truly was relaxed and enjoying the music. She noticed he was keeping very aware of their surroundings, but it was habit, not any concern that there would be a problem.

For his part Jason felt more at peace than he had in a very long time. The music soothed him, as did the feel of holding Nicky as they danced. During some of the faster songs he'd just stand back and watch her graceful movements as she danced beside Emily. Seeing how well Emily danced confirmed his initial impression of her being a dancer.

As they all took a break and sipped drinks he asked her about it. "So you're a dancer?"

"Yeah. Took ballet as a kid. Then ballet, and modern dance in high school. Modern dance was my minor in college, and I spend most Friday and Saturday nights out at clubs like this dancing. I also did some ballroom dancing."

"It's actually how we met," Michael, her boyfriend, added. "I took a Ballroom Dance class she was helping teach at the University."

A short time later Jason watched as a guy hit on Nicky as she was returning from the dance floor. Part of him wanted to demolish the guy, but he knew that would only draw unwanted attention. Besides, he was sure Nicky could handle some random guy flirting with her.

A second later she pointed at him, after telling the guy something. He nodded, and headed onto the dance floor to find someone else.

"Hi," she greeted a few seconds later. Picking up the drink he'd been getting for her. After she finished it they returned to the dance floor together.

An hour later they were standing outside Nicky's door. After unlocking it, she looked up at him. "Want to come in?" She invited, even though she saw her answer in his eyes.

"Yeah," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

He walked her through the door, and kicked it shut behind him, before pressing her up against the wall. As one hand ran up her leg, under the skirt she'd worn, the other locked the door.

As the kiss deepened she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the couch. She quickly pulled his shirt off. He took his time removing hers, enjoying the creamy skin being exposed to his view, and then the red satin bra. Her hands moved his waist and undid his belt.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Yes," she whispered against his lips.

Several hours later the light coming through her bedroom window woke Nicky. Though she hadn't felt it for years, she instantly recognized the warm body holding her. Jason.

Memories of last night ran through her mind. It had been amazing to be with him again. She vaguely remembered him carrying her to bed after they'd made love on the couch. Her mind froze. Made love? She'd never used that phrase before… Not with any man, even Jason. She'd always thought of it as them 'being together' or 'sleeping together', not making love. He shifted position slightly and she shivered as he kissed her bare shoulder.

"I've missed this," he said softly.

"So have I," she admitted, he voice just as soft.

"I don't just mean last night, great as that was. I mean this. Just getting to hold you. We… didn't get to do this much, did we?"

"No. You almost never stayed the night. We were too worried about being caught. But… it made it even better when you did stay," she told him.

He remembered her telling him they both slept better when they'd been able to be together. "It's different now," he reminded her.

"Yes. But we were going to take things slowly," she reminded him, still facing away from him.

"Do you regret it?"

She turned to face him. "No. No, Jason. I'll never regret being with you," she assured him. "And I guess slow means we need to make some progress, not just stay in one place."

"I'd say last night was definitely progress," Jason said, giving her the most open and emotional smile she'd ever seen on his face. She imagined it was how David had always smiled.

"Yeah. It was. Really good progress," Nicky responded, then kissed his cheek.

They stayed wrapped together, totally content, for almost half an hour. "I'll go start some coffee for us," Jason said, slowly moving away from her.

"Thanks. I'll take a shower and be out in a few minutes."

"I'll go shower at my place and come back," he told her.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in her kitchen, drinking coffee, and eating toasted English muffins.

They talked about the people they'd seen the night before, the music they heard and everything except further discussion about what had happened when they got home, and when it might happen again.


End file.
